Not Simply Strength
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Kai'Sa has a normally deep understanding of people as an outcast. However, one former shinigami will make sure that she'll get what she's wanted for so long with Ahri and Riven to help along the way.


Many words could be used to describe Kai'Sa. For men, however, the only thing that usually came to mind was dangerous. As a champion, she was expected to at the very least, be dangerous. But why does that always drive many away from her, mainly men? Of course, that question may be answered in the future, but only time could tell.

* * *

"Bored…" Kai'sa was slumped over on a table, lazily observing the many commotions that happened within the confines of the League Hall's commons. From the corner of her eye, she could see the typical fights that broke out over the final keg of ale served after hours, and even further was Braum's hulking visage, in a deadlock with Garen in a little bit of friendly competition, arm wrestling. _Garen's going to lose any minute now… there it is._

Garen laughed heartily, shaking his head in defeat as he nursed his arm, either in pain or the strain from their most recent battle.

"You have a good arm, Garen!" Braum's booming laughter could probably be heard all across the citadel, but for some odd reason, everything fell silent. Turning her head, her eyebrow rose as newly acquired face made his way to the table, eye twitching as two others shoved him into the fray from behind.

"Oi, the hell are you doing Ahri!" She laughed away at his misfortune, all nine of her tails swishing behind her in melodious harmony.

"Well, you said something about the halls always being wild, so I figured you wanted to be _in_ the wild parts, hehe!" If one might look closely, they would have seen the rather devious expression she sported whilst swaying away.

"I give up… she's hopeless." Turning away, he faced the slightly taller, but much more built man who had been dominating the tables as of late. Braum smiled, taking his seat as he thrust his arm forward, a clear challenge from his latest, and probably most bitter, defeat.

"I hope you're not planning on running away, young man. I'd hate to make our score one to one due to… complications."

Ichigo felt a competitive flare inside, and instead of ignoring or telling him to piss off like he normally would, he sat down as well, grasping his hand with a grin.

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that." Draven stood nearby, his fist raised in the air in wait as cheers erupted, the party roaring back to life like gasoline to a bonfire.

"Are you both ready?" They grunted, eyes locked. Ichigo's hands might have been smaller, but the twitching from Braum's arm told everyone there that he had one hell of a grip.

"Three, two, one, aaaaaand _begin_!" Draven thrust his hand down in a chopping motion, standing back as energy, rather _reiatsu_ as Ichigo had mentioned, flared from his visage. Their arms were strained, veins bulging as they tried to ruthlessly push back their opponent. Neither were willing to budge.

"You have a hell of an arm, kid!" Ichigo nervously laughed, cringing as he pushed back Braum's arm by the slightest few inches.

"You're one to talk. It's like wrestling a freight train over here!" Braum leaned in close, and their struggle increased tenfold as chatter wildly passed between the two.

"How about this, Ichigo. If I win, you buy me an ale." Ichigo's smile got a little wider as he pushed harder. His arm burned, and for a moment he felt as if he might actually taste defeat to the hands, or rather _arm_ of the friendly giant.

"What if I win then?" Braum laughed, and Kai'Sa flinched as his eyes shifted ever so slightly, breaking her absorbed stare that had been all but digging into Ichigo's back.

"You'll just have to find out!" Ichigo pushed harder than he'd thought possible, and with a hearty slam he'd finally bested the behemoth, breaking off a small part of the marble stone table in the process.

" _I… win!_ " Ichigo sighed, leaning back in his chair, panting slightly as he shook away any phantom pain still left in his arm. Braum's eyes were comically wide as he roared in laughter, and Garen just pointed on to the teen in shock. Kai'Sa, however, rose an eyebrow at the strange miracle.

"Well, I guess that means that you get your prize then, Ichigo?" He smirked, standing up to meet the man halfway.

"You're damn right! What did I get?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small note, in which _her_ name had been clearly written on the front. _Wait a second… did that oaf seriously…_

"You see, I found this little thing sittin' in your locker. So, I figured that you could read it out loud for us, whaddya say?" He nervously shuffled as he opened it, gently retrieving the paper from its packaging in odd curiosity, owlishly blinking at the slip of paper.

"W-Wait a second, hold up!" His face was encompassed by a maddeningly scarlet blush, looking to her and back to the note in prudish fashion. Draven was howling with laughter, his hand holding himself upright as he failed to keep himself upright.

"Looks like the new boy got a _love letter_! Tell me, does that thing mention anything unsuited for _public_ eyes?" Riven, who had been enjoying festivities thus far, snatched it away. Slamming her fist atop his head, she sighed with a small shake of her head.

"You can be little bit annoying, can't you Draven? This isn't a letter, it was taken from the owner, and I'll be glad to make sure it returns." Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her piercing gaze with a sheepish smile.

"You didn't read too much, did you?" He shook his head, giving her all that she needed to know.

"No. There was a date and some stuff that was pretty personal. I didn't really need to know what was there." The older woman- by only two years, mind you- pushed past the gathering spectacle, approaching the lone woman sitting at her table. Ichigo slightly cringed, and followed behind. _I'll need to apologize. That was pretty invasive, and some of the stuff could really hurt her if it got out._

They approached her table, into which many of the men still involved simply went back to their contest, passing away money and pooling at the next match. Draven did look a bit guilty though, and sat nearer to the back with a shameful frown.

Riven extended her hand, gently passing the parcel to its rightful owner with a brisk smile.

"I'm sorry. You live next to me, so I should've noticed sooner that someone decided to be a bit bold and take this." Kai'Sa shook her head, sighing.

"Don't worry about it. I left it out on a table during my match earlier… somebody might have already read through it so it doesn't matter anymore." Riven's eyes softened at the sight, but immediately hardened as she glared questioningly to the orangette beside her.

"Would you know who it was, then?" He shook his head again, unflinching as he met her gaze, still furiously blushing from the previous encounter.

"No… I've been hanging out with Ahri lately, so with her energy it's not like I'd have noticed anything." Her eyebrow rose a bit, suggestively so in which he violently waved his hands in discontent.

"N-No… nothing like that. She's a bit clingy, but… I'm still… uhh…"

"A virgin? I'm not surprised. She's flirty, but she's got a good heart. I wouldn't imagine that you've made any moves, kid?" He scoffed, almost offended- his next answer might be what decides whether or not he'll need dental implants in the near future.

"Ya know, that kinda stings. I'd at least like to hope that I'm a gentleman, or at least a guy who doesn't take advantage of people." Looking back, she spotted Draven and simply snorted, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I guess you're right, then. You're a cute little _strawberry_ with an innocent heart, huh?" Kai'Sa very much felt herself flush, similar to Ichigo for reasons known, hopefully, to only her. Ichigo didn't hesitate to grit his teeth at the insult to his name- it was a pretty common occurrence, but his pride wouldn't let him live it down if he didn't respond.

"I'll have you know that my name means 'one who protects' and not _strawberry_. Sheesh, you're almost as bad as the people I used to be around before I died." Slapping his back, she took the chance to leave her hand there, lightly touching his back in an almost suggestive manner.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. Just means you're sweet, _right_?" She winked towards the normally quiet Kai'Sa, who looked away, mumbling.

"I could see it… maybe" Riven chuckled, and walked about the table, taking both of them arm in arm in a seemingly random direction, but the ebony haired woman knew exactly where they were headed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a bit more relaxing. It'll get us away from this crowd." They could only stumble along behind as they were all but _dragged_ away from the citadel.

* * *

Removing his towel, Ichigo sunk into the water with a groan. He leaned back his head, resting it against a nearby rock, enjoying the warmth of the steam rising from the surface.

"I'm glad that I followed… this place is great." His skin felt as if it were being caressed by the small ripples in the water, small chills from the colder air as the miniature tide evened against his body. _Riven does know how to relax… pretty much expected from someone who never had the chance._

Putting to rest any thoughts, he let himself lull into a half-awake state that allowed several minutes and then almost half an hour to pass him by. Relaxed enough to drift away… sinking into slumber…

Ichigo's eyes widened as he coughed out a bit of water, out of breath as he nearly drowned to death in the calming embrace of the local hot springs. He quickly shook any water from his hair- it was cut short, anyways- his feet slapped against the polished stone ground as he affixed his towel back to his body. He hadn't noticed exactly _how_ much noise he'd made until the two, now three companions had come with rushed out of the doors, observing him.

He raised a hand, coughing away from the burning in his lungs with half-opened eyes. Riven shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, I just told these two and we came to an agreement that you probably drowned when you didn't come out after nearly an hour, and what do I find here?" He coughed out the remaining bits of water still draining in his throat, giving her a half-hearted glare in retort.

"Shut up… like hell I'd go out like that anyways…" Ahri poked her head out from behind the doors, blushing furiously as her mind shut down, Kai'Sa's own head barely above her own. Indeed, Ichigo hadn't managed to properly tie the drawstrings of the towel- it fell to the floor with the sound that a wet washcloth would make, slapping against a kitchen counter.

Ahri's tails moved in front of their eyes, not quite shielding them from the misfortunate result. Ichigo looked at the floor scrambling away to fix the mistake as blood rushed through his veins. Riven blinked once, twice, an ear-splitting grin spreading across her face.

"Heh." Ichigo glared at her, tracking her gaze down to his problem, which had decided it was the right time to 'wake up'.

"Please don't say it."

"You're looking pretty spry for a man who just dropped his-" Ahri held back the feisty woman, cringing as she fought back against her grip- and the fluffy tail that had made its way to where her eyes had originally intended to be.

"Sorry about that, she's drunk! We'll meet you back at my place!" Ichigo sat down, arms trying (and failing!) to recover any of his lost pride, and hopefully prevent further damage to his already crimson cheeks.

"God hates me…"

A full moon hung in the sky, ominously swathing the bathhouse with milky light.

* * *

Ichigo stepped up to the front patio of Ahri's home… well… more like mansion. The large double-doors came as no surprise, and he rapped his knuckles against his surface, careful not to disturb the few neighbors that were already asleep. The sound of feet shuffling was all that he needed to hear to know the door was being answered, He nervously looked about, unable to stifle the pit growing in his stomach. His unease settled as the door barged open, a grinning Riven meeting him at the front.

"Hey there! We thought you might dodge." He shook his head, stepping inside to get away from the cold evening air.

"To be honest, I thought it might be too awkward for me… nobody's really ever seen… you know…" She chuckled, grasping his hand and leading him inside, whilst using her foot to close the door.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think the other really minded."

"Whatever…" Prudish as always, but then again it had always been a rather uncomfortable situation- he wasn't really experienced or anything, maybe a few dates and that was it. _And Riven is about as flirty as Yoruichi… at least Ahri has some boundaries._

He grumbled this under his breath of course- he'd rather not go another round of teasing and want to die from embarrassment for the third time that night. They turned a corner, and Ahri and Kai'Sa were present, both lazily picking at an assortment of colored cards on a nearby sofa. A small jug and several glasses were scattered on the table, a fourth probably meant for him was still empty and as shiny as he'd expect.

His footsteps were a little louder than intended, and they perked up from their game to greet him, a wave and nervous smile in return.

"My bad. I would've been here earlier, but I wanted to take a shower and eat before coming." Ahri shrugged, waving him off with her fingers from behind the cards in her hand.

"Don't sweat it. You ended up coming along, so it's not all that important. Come on over and have a seat!" He gave a careful smile as he approached, sinking into the sofa as he rested his still sore arm on one of the armrests. Riven didn't bother, leaning on the back of the black piece with her chin rested in her palm.

"Braum really doesn't hold back, does he?" Chuckling, he turned to face the exile, his face containing a smile of his own.

"No kidding. To be honest, I was expecting him to be stronger than that. He definitely wasn't a pushover, but he was a bit weaker than I had imagined." Riven snorted as she put him into a headlock, ruffling his hair with her free, and now unbandaged hand.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in all you want hotshot. Still you've never really enlightened us on what you were, exactly, before you got summoned by those wizards up in the tower. Mind explaining a little bit?" Releasing him, she leaned further into the cushion, curiously gazing in wait.

"Oh uh, sure. I don't really mean to brag or anything, but I was a substitute shinigami or rather, death god from my world."

"Oh, only a substitute?" Turning he faced her with a small chuckle.

"You might say that, but I can see with certainty that I was the strongest till death. I imagine that remains the same, even now."

"So, you were the strongest, but only a substitute? How does that work?" Her voice seemed neutral, but it was easy to see that she was interested. Ichigo wasn't exactly a normal person after all.

"You see, I'm kind of a combination of four different spiritual and human beings. First of all, I was a shinigami, which is the power I inherited from my father. I was also a Quincy, which is basically a human and also someone who can wield spirit energy as a weapon. The last, well, I'm partially a Hollow." Ichigo's gaze swept over to Kai'Sa, who had taken sudden interest in the last bit, and in return he kept his gaze steady in wait. She nervously parted her bangs behind her ear, almost unintendedly.

"Y-You mentioned a Hollow. What are those?"

"A Hollow? Well, that gets me into what a Soul Reaper's job is. We ferry the souls of the dead to the Soul Society, or the afterlife. The other part is a bit more complicated. We slay and cleanse the souls and misdeeds of Hollows."

"So, are they like animals with no conscience? Or…"

"They're corrupted souls of the dead. When a soul goes too long without being relieved of their attachment to the Earth, or are consumed by a Hollow as a Plus, or a dead human, they become a Hollow. It's when they lose their heart, and become monsters devoid of any emotion and conscience, forever plagued by the need to fill it and in turn is misdirected. They are consumed by their hunger and rely solely on instinct, unable to comprehend their previous human emotions and become empty husks, bent on the consummation of those with spirit energy to gain back what they lost." Kai'Sa seemed to be in concentration, as if drawing a picture but then turning blank. It looked like she had the general idea- which gave him a bit of insight on what her past might be.

"So… these husks, or Hollows, they're still the souls of humans, correct?" Nodding, he rested his hands into his lap, patiently waiting.

"Then wouldn't it be wrong to kill them? Hollows, I mean."

"To be frank, they must be killed. It sounds horrible, and trust me it is. But there are some Hollows who have committed sins so grave they are sent to hell once they are cleansed, or slain by our zanpakuto- what Soul Reapers use to ferry said souls to the afterlife. We don't kill them, we just cleanse, or provide forgiveness to the sins they've committed as a Hollow, and any souls they might have consumed are also sent alongside them to the Soul Society. Like most other Soul Reapers, we carry this burden, and in some cases, one might be driven insane from the actions they have taken to protect those of the living and the innocent."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but there is a reason why each of us are summoned. Whether as gilded heroes, regret, or those of great sin and burden. What's your story?" He frowned, almost lost for a bit before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Well, as for why I was chosen, might be because of my efforts in the three or four wars that I've been involved in. When I first became a shinigami, it was rather by occurrence and necessity, rather than by choice. I met my first friend of the Soul Society, Rukia, when she barged into my room. I was pretty hot-heated and temperamental, so I acted like an ass, to say the least. She ended up binding me with what they call kido, spells that Soul Reapers use to aid in cleansing hollows and making their fights easier. She had been looking for a particular Hollow that I'd met that afternoon, and it ended up crashing into our home. It tried to consume the souls of my sisters, so, naturally, I tried to stop it. But, since I was without any power, I got in her way more than I helped to fight it. She got injured because of me, but that was when things changed. She gave me her power, and because of that, I was able to save my family and help protect those who would otherwise be dead because of Hollows."

"I see. You mentioned you took part in a few wars. What exactly were the causes, if you don't mind me asking?" Nodding, Ichigo continued.

"There was a man named Aizen. Together, with two Captains, high ranking officers only outranked by the Captain Commander, betrayed the Soul Society." His explanation was long, and in the process many questions were both answered and spurred on by his life. He'd been getting past the part of his fight with Ulquiorra, when Riven had decided to interrupt.

"Wait a second, so you're telling me you were actually dead? As in, never returning?" His eyes hardened- his story was no more tragic than many others within the League, almost every champion had a past of their own- his just happened to be a bit longer.

"Yeah... he blew a hole through my chest and killed me. The only reason why I returned was because of the Hollow inside of me, and the work of the one I came to rescue, Orihime." Kai'Sa could relate on her own accord, her past being a bit more inclusive than most.

"You were quite attached to her, weren't you?" Ahri's question came out of nowhere, but at the same time it wasn't unfound.

"Yeah. She was my fiancé, but… she ended up dying during a war with a forgotten clan of Quincies. Impaled by a spike, then erased by an explosion. I died due to complications with my heart from an injury with their leader. Anyways, none of that crap, she wouldn't want me to bitch and moan about something that's already happened. I want to remain the same man that she fell in love with." Ahri could feel guilty, hers was less of unfortunate circumstance and more of her own doing, her regret was the reason she was brought to the League, to absolve her of her sins. But that was neither here nor there.

"In the end, I found new meaning into my power and was eventually able to defeat Aizen. He was honestly the most terrifying opponent I'd ever faced. It's not because of his strength, I'm several times stronger than him now. But… it was because I could relate to him, feel his intentions in his blade. And the thought that simply timing could have reversed our roles terrifies me." He cut it short- moving past his encounter with the Bounts and the fiasco regarding his zanpakuto. And finally, he was able to explain the reason behind the Thousand Year Blood War, as many liked to call it, and then to his eventual and untimely death.

"There's really only one thing that I can say that I have regrets over. That was because I didn't the resolve or the strength to save what was dearest to me. I think that… the reason I was brought here was to prevent that from happening, or at least I'd like to think." Every time he explained his story it brought another wave of pain with it, and there-after, despair. They were memories he cherished, but also wished to forget the pain of. Kai'Sa frowned, lost in thought. Her story wasn't nearly as fantastic or depraved as his, but it did have merit.

"When I was young, I made a mistake that led to the death of my whole village. Because of that, I survived, alone and afraid, but still guilty all the same. I spent my whole life preventing that misfortune from others by hunting the monsters of the void. If you feel regret, don't You've done what you can… you should just try to make the most of the life you have, and find meaning in it… "

"Well said! You know, you two could make a killing as authors, or maybe even poets!" Ichigo snorted, looking over with obviously fake gratitude.

"Yeah, if I was a poet, I could make the whole world turn upside down. Just wait, I'm here to make people's brains, hopes and dreams a reality by crushing them under my foot!" He posed, arms outstretched as he pointed to the sky… only to have a fist sent down on top of his skull, courtesy of Riven.

"Yeah, we all know that. Kai'Sa's got more inside her head than you anyways."

"Oi, that's kind of offensive, you know?" Ahri owlishly looked between the three, then back at the clock in exasperation.

"Sheesh, I didn't realize your story would be so long… it's almost one in the morning Ichigo." They looked at Ahri with shocked expressions, Riven mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Wait, really? I guess time flies by when you're not looking. At least we don't have any matches tomorrow, or the day after. A day of rest is nice…"

"Speaking of which, I have a nice jug of wine here and you haven't taken so much as a sip! We need to get you drunk by the end of tonight, Ichi!" He cringed at the awful nickname- it reminded him a lot of Nel, and her passing was anything but pleasant.

"I don't like hangovers though… and I've only ever had alcohol twice…" She quickly poured a glass, nearly brimming at the edges. Ichigo was careful to pick up the fragile piece for obvious reasons- red stains and white carpet don't exactly match.

"Alright alright… I'll drink a little bit. But I don't have a particularly high tolerance to-"

"Just shut up and drink out of the glass, idiot." Grunting, he lifted the red liquid to his lips, quickly downing the glass.

He coughed loudly, barely hanging on to his grip on the glass as he dealt with the sudden, intense burn of the liquid.

"W-What the… f…" He turned to Ahri confusedly, eyebrow twitching violently.

"This isn't wine… what was in this?!" The woman kept laughing, not a care in the world as he rushed out for a much-needed glass of water, like that would help. He was missing for a short few moments, returning with a newly filled cup of water, ice clinking in the glass as he near stumbled into his seat.

"My bad... we thought you needed something a little stronger than wine, so we used some food coloring on a bottle of liquor…"

"Y-yeah… I figured. It isn't… bad." He was having a hard time keeping his words straight, and he only hoped that nothing embarrassing would happen by the end of the night. Last time, well, it didn't pan out like he expected. _As long as I don't agree to anything without asking, I think I won't end up dancing on a bar stool again…_

"Hey, don't pass out yet… we haven't really kicked things off yet, ya know?" Irate and maybe a teensy bit drunk, he held nothing back in retort to the beautiful exile.

"Yeah, and here I thought things already kicked off." She waved him off, giving him just another vein yet to pop from the lack of care.

"Come now, you didn't think that was all we were going to do, did you?"

 _Yeah, I was kind of hoping._ Ichigo didn't realize how loose his thoughts actually were until he found himself unable to move. _Soft._

He waited for his eyes to catch up, still closed from trying to them from drying out. His mouth felt dry, but, at the same time… _Am I eating again? No, that's not it._

He opened his eyes in time to realize just how much closer Riven's face was, mere inches from his own. He could partially guess what had just transpired.

"Huh?" She smirked, unmoving.

"Lost for words?" He couldn't really do much but just stop and stare at her, letting the silver-haired beauty do as she pleased. He wasn't in any way to push away.

"Yeah…" His blush caught up late, cheeks slightly reddened but not enough that he could say that he wanted it to end. If only…

"Hey, I didn't say either of you could chicken out. You feel the same, do you not?" Ahri stilled for a moment, long enough for his body to start ebbing away a small part of the effect that the alcoholic beverage had on him. _When did Ahri get so close to me? Whatever… her tails are soft, they feel nice._

"You think so? Well, then maybe this as well?" He was mumbling to himself again, and he just let her push onto him, straddling his waist despite the awkward angle. Before he'd been able to recollect, he found he too was leaning in, mid embrace as his hands loosely hanging away at her hips. Despite the alcohol, he would remain chivalrous, and he was certain that Ahri knew that as well.

"Still the same, then? Kai'Sa, I think that he needs a bit more motivation." She looked away, hands fumbling at her waist. Her lifted shoulders told him that she was about as nervous as he was.

"I-I… you know, this is kind of…"

"Awkward? Don't let it be. Remember this, and remember it well. When you find someone special, well, it's best that you hold on and never let go. Regret can be painful." She nodded unfruitfully- it seemed that she too was already under the effect of the alcohol as well, or maybe it was the fact that Ichigo was staring dumbly at her, unsure of what to do next.

Kai'Sa didn't hesitate this time around, and grasped Ichigo's hand, leading him away from the sofa in a seemingly random direction. Ahri and Riven quickly followed behind, amused by the sudden and bold actions from the normally quaint girl.

"I want this to be somewhere special… not in the living room."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded dumbly again, and it seemed that the alcohol was starting slowly- bit by bit, to wear off and ignite into something completely different. _I've experienced lust before… is this it? I feel uneasy for some reason, almost scared… it's different…_

He found his arms trapped, and a weight pressing him into the mattress. His body seemed to want, or rather, the need to do what it wanted. It was taking a bit of a toll on not losing control, and it became pretty obvious how tense he was to his partners.

"Don't be nervous. Let us take the lead, and you can follow."

"Alright… then…" Ichigo noticed that the room seemed a bit more breezy than what he was used to, and it wasn't hard to note that his jacket- and his shirt, were missing. _When did I… huh… Kai'Sa isn't covered by her armor… I remember somebody saying that it was like her skin._

"I've learned to control it a bit… I can will it away, if I need to." She leaned in, and he'd known that it was her body pressing against him, her lithe form comfortable and uncomfortable, her palms were a bit bony when they pressed into him the way that they did. Ichigo kept his breathing even, eyes lightly shut as he moved to pressure against her. He wouldn't allow her to be the one doing all the work, after all.

Though it did still bug him that both of his arms were still trapped. How much he wanted to hold the woman in his arms, all of them, and never let go.

He stifled a groan as she suddenly stopped, her breathing unsteady as she gazed down at him from above. His belt unhooked, and soon enough his pants followed, until he was completely void of any way of shielding himself, of hiding. He felt exposed- but not in a bad way.

"I can't wait any longer… can you?" As she hovered over him, his voice was breathy and soft.

"No…" She went down a little bit too suddenly, cringing at the sudden pain of the invasive object buried inside of her. Riven coaxed her through it, whispering in her ear. Her blush brightened tenfold, from whatever it was that the flirty woman might have said. She was slow, slow enough that the heat inside of his core wouldn't let his hips prevent them from moving. He kept going forward, to meet her halfway as she leaned back for support.

Ahri motioned to him, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. The sudden touches spreading cross his chest were a little overwhelming, and he felt a sudden, and very intense tightening around his piece, enough that he found himself choked- unable to speak. Kai'Sa had let our her first, and hopefully not last, moan. When she leaned into him panting, Ichigo was left wanting more- something he would definitely plan on getting.

* * *

 **I've never seen Kai'Sa. Ever. I figured that at least from her lore, she of all people deserves a happy ending, like Riven. I think that they're probably two of the strongest-willed characters based off the lore, and maybe even friendly given their backgrounds, voice actors, and stuff. That's a wrap for me, and I might write again if I'm not swamped at work.**

 **Side note- Sorry for removing it so suddenly. I realized that I didn't make the final edits and lines on the document before posting. I apologize if the Page Breaks were distracting.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
